Artemis's Daughter
by alexapark
Summary: Artemis has made a mistake. She had a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! I'd like you to know the following is not written by me, but by Zoe Nightshade (her pen name on Fanfiction). She hasn't upadated the story in years, which was a big disapointment to me, because I was enjoying the story. So I'm going to continue where she left off myself. Just remember the first chapter below is ALL ZOE NIGHTSHADE'S WORK. The next chapter is going to be MINE. Enjoy her work! :) I'll be writing the second chapter. **

**P.S : Zoe Nightshade originally had Luna's name as Catherine, but I don't really like the name "Catherine" for a daughter of Artemis. So I just changed that name. That's all I did, and again, this is all Zoe's work, until the next chapter, which I wrote. **

A young girl, beautiful as the moon above her, looked at a small bundle in her arms - clearly a baby. But it was no look of love; it was a look of hate, anger, and a little guilt.

She set it down on a flat rock, paused for a moment, and then took out her bow. With a murderous gleam in her eye, she pointed it at the small child, and loaded an arrow.

"No!" The voice came from behind. An older girl jumped out from behind a tree. "How could you?"

Seeing this girl was a surprise. She hadn't seen her since she left with all the rest at the news, and didn't expect to see her again.

"I thought you had left," the girl said, her bow still pointed at the baby. "Left - like all the rest."

"How could you?" the older girl repeated. She looked at the baby. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"So?"

"Who are you? That thing there," she said pointing at the bundle on the rock,"is innocent! Therefore, you are her protectress."

"She isn't innocent," the girl said. "Look what she's done to me!"

"My lady, _she _has not done anything to you. What's been done is your own fault."

The girl looked at her murderously, like she was thinking of switching her bow's aim to the older girl.

"Put down the bow," the older girl ordered, her voice shaking as if she wasn't used to ordering this particular girl around. She looked surprised when the girl listened, lowering her bow, but keeping the deadly arrow loaded.

"My lady, you are not, _not allowed_ to. You were not under something like the pact of the Big Three. You were allowed to, but before, you chose not to. Apparently," the girl said looking down at the baby, "You changed your mind. _You _changed your mind. _She _didn't."

"Thalia, get out," the younger girl ordered. "Now."

"A person has to _die _simply because you are embarrassed?"

For the first time, the younger girl looked pained.

"I can't have her around," she said. "I just can't."

She picked a hunting knife out of her pocket. She looked at it, and then at the baby, who was wide awake now, but silent.

"Honestly," said Thalia glancing at the bow and the hunting knife in her goddess's hands. "Do you _really _want to shoot her?"

Artemis looked at the baby, and then at the bow. She imagined what would happen if she were to shoot her; the Protectress of the Innocent shooting a baby simply for being born. But then again, she couldn't live with this baby alive; there on Earth to remind her of what she had done.

"I can't bring myself to kill her," she said. "but I can't bring myself to keep her alive."

"Maybe you could leave her somewhere and hope someone finds her."

Artemis had thought about that, but there was one problem, cruel to even be considered as a fact hindering her from going though with the plan.

"Because she would survive then."

Suddenly, the Thalia exploded.

"That should be the point, shouldn't it?" she yelled not even thinking of the consequences given to people who challenged gods. "But no, all you care about is your stupid popularity, and of course, if your image is a stake, you're willing to _kill_ your own flesh and blood! Just like daughter of Aphrodite."

Normally, a goddess, this goddess in particular, would have killed this bold girl for her impertinence, but then, she just stood still.

She just stood there for a while. The baby started crying. Her former lieutenant went to pick it up, but the goddess slapped her hand.

"Don't," she said. The baby continued crying.

How could she kill it? She was supposed to be the Protectress of the Innocent. Maybe just say it was a being she was supposed to protect, but then again, she wasn't known as an understanding or a sympathetic goddess. She, who had killed fourteen children because of something their _mother_ had done. Although she hadn't cared then, she was not proud of that story being on her record. If she killed this baby, it would be dying, like those fourteen children, for something its mother, the very woman who was considering its murder, had done.

Then, the goddess thought about life if the girl stayed. She couldn't give her to her father. She just couldn't. It would be too painful, even if she just left the baby by his doorstep without having to see him. Her brother, Apollo, would never look at her the same way. He would tease her, and since Artemis and Apollo were immortal, even long after the girl's death, Apollo would never let her forget. If she didn't kill this baby, she would pay forever. It was just a mortal. It would die anyway.

"I have to kill it," the goddess said to her former huntress.

"No," Thalia whispered, but it was useless. She couldn't challenge Artemis and survive, and she hated to admit it, she valued her life above this half-blood's.

Artemis lifted her knife, but stopped. She couldn't stab it; not because it was her's, but because she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She thought for a second, and then made up her mind.

"Thalia," she said picking up the baby. "Take her somewhere and leave her."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. I don't care. On the top of an abandon mountain, in an abandon cave, anywhere without people."

"Yes, my lady," Thalia said.

Artemis looked at her. She knew Thalia. Thalia would simply take the baby to someone who could care for it; most likely to an adult demigod's house.

"Thalia," Artemis said. "Give me the baby. I'll deal with it myself."

Of course, Thalia couldn't disobey her former mistress, so she reluctantly handed her the baby, knowing it would probably die because she gave it to its mother anyway.

Artemis summoned a nymph that was in tree from near by.

"Take her," she told the nymph, "and leave her anywhere."

"Yes, my lady," the nymph said. "By an orphanage? Or where else do you think she would be found?"

"Leave her to die," the goddess ordered, "and don't tell a soul."

The nymph, a small pine tree, looked at the goddess in shock, but bowed and then ran off with the baby.

_She doesn't want to do it_," Thalia thought. _I could probably convince her to-_

"Thalia," the goddess said firmly. "Don't. I know what you're thinking. Don't. She wasn't meant to be."

"Neither was I, my lady," the former lieutenant told her goddess. "But the fates willed it. And neither was Percy, but the fates willed it and look what he did!"

"Thalia-"

"You aren't my goddess anymore," Thalia said.

"But I am still _a _goddess, and you must listen to me like you would any other god."

She paused for a while, and then, with a smirk on her face, said, "Yes, my lady."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Thalia said. "I must go, my lady. I'm awfully tired."

And she ran off through the trees in the direction the nymph ran off in.

After running through a freezing cold stream and accidentally meeting two bear cubs and their over-protective mother, Thalia finally caught up with the nymph who had apparently gotten tired and sat down on a rock to rest. She was looking at the baby with a sympathetic, but guilty look in her eyes when Thalia approached her.

"Are you going to?"

The nymph looked up in surprise noticing the former huntress for the first time.

"To what?" she asked.

"Kill _her_," Thalia said pointing at the baby girl resting peacefully in the nymph's arms. "Like my lady asked."

"She didn't tell me to kill her, she told me to-"

"-leave her to die," Thalia finished. "Is there a difference?"

"I guess not."

"Yeah."

"But I can't defy Lady Artemis." The nymph got up, moving towards Thalia; a pathetic attempt not to take the subordinate role.

Why am I doing this in the first place? Thalia thought. All she's done is break up the Hunters of Artemis, my family.

But then again, the baby hadn't, Lady Artemis had. Thalia knew she should have known that, she who had been told that she had caused chaos amongst the gods, inching them closer to possible death, or as close as a god can get to it, when all she had done was be born, and it wasn't like she had gotten any say in that.

"How about this," she said. "There aren't too many people around here, right?"

"You want me to leave her here."

"Yeah."

"But you'll-"

"Just leave her here. I'll take care of the rest."

At the first glance, you might think that Laura Strauss was just the typical foster mother. However, what you might not notice is that Laura's six foster children were half-bloods. Not only that, but Laura herself was a daughter of Apollo.

As she went in the front to turn off the last of the lights while the children slept, she sighed. She used to want to be a doctor, like her mother had been (which was what had attracted her father, a god of medicine, to her mother). She might have even gone on to med school, but it was then that Chiron asked her to do him a favor, a big one. He asked her to invest her savings in a house somewhere in New York to house the orphaned or unwanted half-bloods who weren't old enough for camp. She'd said it was a great idea, but no, she would go to med school. That was her decision, until, that is, she saw the children. Those poor dears, nowhere to go but that camp, no hope to experience a childhood.

If a child came to her unnamed, she would pick a name for it. Sometimes it was after a dead and unrecognized half-blood who had fought in the second Titan War, other times it was just a name that Laura liked.

Laura raised the children, telling them the Greek myths instead of stories like _Cinderella_ or _Goldilocks and the Three Bears_, and made sure they knew they were demigods long before they could even walk. If Laura knew the parentage of one of the children, so did they. If she knew that the child's mortal parent who hadn't wanted them died in a fire, she told them. She told them what traditionally half-bloods had not been told - the truth.

Laura turned off the last light and headed towards the kid's rooms to say goodnight. There were eight of them and she had two kids share a bedroom. Although at first Laura had been disappointed that each kid wouldn't be able to have their own room, she was pleasantly surprised by the close bond that always formed between roommates.

First, she went into Luna and Annie's room. Laura didn't assign the kids their roommates at random. She would decide carefully by the children's personalities. It was rare that one of her kids would have a roommate close to their age. Most of the kids shared a room with a half-blood from two to six years apart from them. Annie and Luna happened to be only one year apart, and best friends. It was such a shame that Luna would be leaving for camp in only a few days. She was a couple weeks away from her twelfth birthday. Laura sent each child to camp at the age of twelve. She might be claimed sometime in the year before she was thirteen, but as Zeus had promised, all half-bloods had to be claimed by age thirteen.

Annie's father was Dionysus. Her mother was absolutely horrified that her "date" with the handsome man had turned into a baby, and brought her to Camp Half-Blood. From Camp Half-Blood, she was directed to Laura's house, where she left Annie not even telling Laura her name so Annie could know who she was.

Thalia, the lieutenant of Artemis, had left Luna with Laura. Thalia had told her about the baby, a daughter of Artemis, whom Artemis had tried to dispose of before anyone knew. Laura had promised to send the baby, whom she named Luna, to camp and not tell anyone but the children of the foster home Luna's parentage. Laura never hid information from the children, and Luna was no exception. Luna knew who her mother was (but not who her father was) and although she understood why Artemis had wanted to kill her, in the back of her mind, she didn't.

Even though most of the children knew who their immortal parent was, they were still considered undetermined. They would tell each other that their immortal parent was so-and-so, but if a god, Chiron, or even a half-blood at camp (when Laura would bring them for short visits) asked them who their parent was, they would need to say they were undetermined until they were claimed. Since Percy Jackson made a deal with Zeus after the second Titan War, gods were supposed to claim their half-blood kids by their thirteenth birthday.

When Laura went into Luna and Annie's room, she expected them both to be in bed, lights out, but Annie and Luna were in the middle of the room talking.

"Girls, what are you doing up?" Laura stepped into the middle of the room. Luna and Annie looked up. They were both sitting on the floor, a bunch of papers, pictures, and a few toys in between them.

"Just looking back." Annie threw a toy back into the toy chest. "I can't believe Luna's leaving in, like, four days."

"Sorry, Annie, but it's three." Laura looked at the things on the rug. On the floor were a bunch of old photos, old papers, and various toys. "What are these?"

Luna pointed to the papers on the ground.

"Remember when we were like seven? We made some kind of Friends Forever treaty. Just digging old stuff out."

Laura smiled as she noted that the Friends Forever Treaty had been ripped up and crumpled multiple times - probably when the girls got in a nasty fight and claimed they didn't want to be best friends anymore - but taped back together or flattened it out when they made up. It was written pen - blue ink. It was clear but the smudgy writing used in the first few words that they had attempted to write with Laura's fountain pen, but then switched to a regular uni-ball pen.

"Why don't you girls finish up in the morning," Laura advised. "It's getting late."

"Alright," Annie said. Both of them jumped into bed while Luna muttered something about not being tired.

A few days came and went much faster than Luna and Annie would have liked them to. The girls had asked Laura if both of them could be excused from the daily homeschooling in order for them to enjoy every last moment before Luna's leaving day, but Laura told them that she thought it would be best for them to go about life as normally as possible.

Although Laura had been running her demigod sanctuary for years, leaving day never became routine. Whenever one of the children reached their a-few-days-before-their-twelfth-birthday point and had to be sent to Camp Half-Blood, it was like a mother watching her children go off to college. Well, after all that was pretty much what it was. Luna's leaving day was no different. For eleven - almost twelve - years, Laura had been the only mother Luna knew, and the only mother she would most likely ever know. Luna, to Laura, was her little baby girl no matter what.

Laura had been mother to enough demigods to know to keep the night before leaving day, which was the good-bye celebration day, sad, but not to act like it was Luna's funeral. Laura liked to make sure to keep her emotions balanced and not break down in front of the children. It didn't mean she wouldn't act sad. She would just make sure not to break down and start sobbing or anything that extreme. She tried to keep a stiff upper lip in front of the children at all times no matter what the occasion mainly because she felt like it was her duty to be the kids' knight in shining armor, their hero, not a weak woman taking care of them. To the children, when the dinner before another child's leaving day came, it was a bittersweet moment. They would miss the child that had been their sibling for many years, but Laura made sure she kept the "We're sad to see you go, we'll miss you terribly, we'll make sure to write, but this is going to be a great life for you, good luck" mood and the children followed suite.

The night before Luna's leaving day, Laura made honey baked ham - Luna's favorite - and throughout the meal the family talked about old memories involving Luna. Laura liked discussing these memories partly because she was able to find things out that she would not have otherwise found out about. For instance, Maia talked about the time she and Luna had been playing a bit of dress up (Maia was a daughter of Aphrodite and had probably forced Luna into it) and accidentally torn one of Laura's dresses. One of her _good _dresses. Terrified, they had buried it and pretended not to know a thing weeks later when Laura was wondering here it went.

"Oh!" Laura laughed. "So _that's _where it went!"

"I'd forgotten all about that," Luna said. She looked over at Annie. "How about the time when we were like six or seven and we ran away into that hideout in the woods we made so we didn't need to do math."

"Oh yeah," Annie said. "It was time for second half of classes and Laura called us into the dining room and found that note we'd written her."

"What did it say?"

"Uh...I think it said something like, 'We were killed by monsters and our ghosts are writing this note.' Of course, completely unbelievable."

"I remember that like it was yesterday," Laura said. "Of course, I knew where that hideout was and was certain you would be there."

All the children smiled at the memory. That was another thing about Laura. While most parents would have gotten angry at their children and forced them inside, Laura let them stay outside. At first, Luna and Annie had been relieved that they wouldn't have to do that dreaded math, but then they discovered the plan behind Laura's relaxed reaction to their rebellious behavior. After a few hours when both girls grew hungry, Laura's reply was, "Only girls who do math get to have dinner."

That memory also showed where Luna and Annie were different. After Laura told them that, Annie had come in and done her daily math sheet immediately while Luna stayed outside in the hideout and refused to give in. She would have stayed there all night had not Annie come and convinced her otherwise. Luna was a rebel at heart and although Laura didn't say this aloud, she knew that Luna's rebellious attitude was from her mother, Artemis. The difference was that Artemis, as a goddess, was admired for her way of going against things while Luna, as a mortal, would need to learn to go with the flow which would not be easy.

That was because Luna was incredibly negative. She wasn't exactly pessimistic, but it was Luna who would roll her eyes when one of the smaller children was watching _Dora the Explorer_ which was always followed by a comment like, "This is stupid," "Babyish," or "This girl is such an idiot." She was also the one who would always manage to find something to complain about. This, however, wasn't something Laura was worried about. Luna complained to her family, and knew not to complain or grumble with the friends she would make at Camp Half-Blood. The chronic complaining...It was just one of those things that one is comfortable doing with the people they are familiar with. For instance, Laura's mortal brother (a son of Laura's mother, but not a son of Apollo) had enjoyed disgusting the family by burping the alphabet, something he wouldn't even think of doing anywhere else but at home.

Laura knew that for Luna, the transition might not be easy. It wouldn't be easy for Laura either. Although Chiron had told her that her job was to raise children, she knew that the true challenge of it was letting them go. She wondered what the reaction would be when Artemis claimed her. Artemis, who had not sworn on the Styx to keep her virginity, would not be punished in any way for having born a child, but the reaction would be...something. Laura wondered if the goddess's huntresses knew about Luna. She wondered if Artemis knew that Luna was still alive. She wondered what her home would be without Luna. She wondered what Luna's life would be without Laura and the other children. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo again. ;) This time this is all MY WORK, and it's going to be for the rest of the story. You're going to notice it's not as good writing as the last chapter, because she's a WAY better author than me. I'm sorry about that. **

"You all packed up?" Laura asked, opening the girl's door. Luna was sitting on top of her bunk bed with tears streaming down her face. Annie was below, trying her hardest not to do the same. "Y-yeah." Luna stammered, wiping a tear. Laura forced a smile. "I'm sure you'll like Camp Half Blood." She scanned the room, and spotted Luna's backpack. She picked it up. "Let's go!" Luna nodded sheepishly, and climbed down from the bunk.

Annie leaped down and hugged her. "I'll miss you." She whispered, and Luna pulled away. She hung her head and followed Laura to the door. "Me too." She admitted quietly. Laura lead her outside, and a sparkly red Honda was waiting. She took out the keys and it unlocked with a loud beep. Luna slowly got in the front seat, and Laura went in the driver's seat. "Cheer up," She insisted, starting the car. "You'll make lots of new friends." Luna wasn't listening. She was staring at the house she grew up in. "Goodbye." She muttered under her breath. Laura decided not to say anything else.

"We're here." Laura announced. Luna gazed up at the giant hill before her. "Camp is right up there," Laura pointed. Then she grabbed her hand and dragged her up.

A big stone sign read: CAMP HALF BLOOD. Luna's jaw dropped, and Laura had to pull her inside. A man in a wheel chair wheeled up to them and greeted them cheerfully. "Good to see you, Laura." She smiled in reply, and told him, "Could you give Luna here a tour?" He nodded. "Who's her parent?" He asked curiously. "Chiron," She began. "You'll find out when she's claimed." He raised an eyebrow, and said nothing.

"This is the Apollo cabin," Chiron explained. Luna wasn't really paying attention. She was looking at a cabin that seemed to glimmer with moon light even though it was in the middle of the afternoon. Chiron noticed she was staring and said, "That's Artemis's cabin. She doesn't have children, only her huntresses stay there." Luna nodded, knowing she would be the first non-huntress to sleep there. "Now, over here is Poseidon…" Chiron's voice seemed to fade out as Luna thought harder.

How would the campers react? Would Artemis still want to kill her? Or worse, Thalia, for lying to her? "Luna? Luna? Hello?" Chiron studied her worriedly. "Oh, hi." She finally said. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Mm." She replied. He nodded, and said, "It's time for campfire. You'll be claimed soon." Luna held her breath as he said goodbye to her and she followed the rest of the campers.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna took a tray of food and dumped some in the fire, and settled down at the Hermes table. She said nothing as she shoveled down some fried chicken. She was enjoying her meal when an Ares kid gasped. He pointed at her head. No, wait, not her head. _Above_ her head. _Oh, gods. It's happening. _Luna thought. She braced herself and looked up. It was a glowing arrow. "New camper!" The Apollo cabin cheered. _Wait, what? _"No." A snobby looking Athena girl argued. She stood up and pointed. "It's glowing silver, not yellow like Apollo's symbol." She explained a matter-of-factly. It took the Athena table five seconds to figure it out, the Apollo ten, the Ares seventeen, the Heremes twenty four, and the rest a solid minute. "Artemis." Mr. D breathed. "Well, what's your name?" He asked approaching the Hermes table, where Luna was sitting quietly. "Luna Park." She answered, playing with her fork awkwardly. "Lilly Part." Mr. D repeated. "No it's-" "Welcome to camp, daughter of Artemis." Mr. D said somewhat sarcastically.

The Artemis cabin was a mess. It's all dusty, even though the hunters visit sometimes. Sometimes meaning about every 6 years. Luna sighed and threw her backpack on an empty bunk, which landed with a thud and a giant cloud of dust swirled up. "Ugh," Luna complained, swatting the dust with her hand. "Home sweet home." She scowled, unzipping her backpack. She put her clothes in her closet and put a jewelry box on a table. It wasn't really jewelry inside. Not plural. There was only one piece in the box, which was a silver cresent moon necklace, which had supposedly been a gift from her mother. She wasn't too sure.

She sighed and climbed up on her bunk. "Goodnight." She muttered to herself, and pulled the blankets up, causing dust to land in her face. She coughed a couple times and went to sleep. Demigods never have a peaceful sleep, especially when they're a child of Artemis.


	4. Chapter 4

_An auburn haired woman was pacing around a tent. "Artemis I'm-" The woman faced the girl angrily, cutting her off in mid sentence. "My lady." She corrected sternly. "And Thalia, save it. You have no idea how much trouble you've caused." The girl nodded weakly. "What will you do now, my lady?" She questioned. The woman sighed. "Kill her." The girl inhaled deeply, knowing there was no way to stop her now. "Thalia," The woman said. The girl looked up. "You should do the honors. After all, you owe me." The girl gulped. "My lady-" The woman shot her a murderous glance. "Yes, my lady." She quickly said. _

__Luna woke up in a cold sweat. Artemis, her own mother, was sending Thalia, her saver when she was a baby, to kill her. Luna climbed out of bed awe took out her jewelry box. She angrily opened it and picked her crescent moon necklace.

She threw it at the wall, making a dent in the wall. The necklace was unharmed, which made Luna even more annoyed. "Stupid mother," She muttered, throwing it again. After a few minutes of constantly throwing the necklace, the wall had a huge dent, and the necklace was perfectly fine.

"Argh!" She said, and scooped it up. She sighed and decided to try it on. She put it on, then scowled. "What am I doing, wearing a present from a mother who's about to kill me." She ripped the necklace off her neck, breaking the chain. Suddenly a bow was in her left hand, and a quiver of arrows were strapped onto her back. The necklace was gone.

"Hm." Luna noted. She held up the bow towards to light to study it. It was beautiful, she had to admit. "The necklace turned into this when I ripped it off.." She said. "I wonder how to turn the stupid moon neckl-" At the word moon, the quiver and bow disapared, and the necklace reappeared on her neck.

"This might come in handy." She admitted, and got dressed, keeping it on her neck. She got out of her cabin, expecting Thalia to jump up and slash her throat, but nothing came. Luna gripped her necklace tightly from her neck, just in case.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna walked cautiously to archery, carefully checking to see if anybody suspicious was near. Specifically murderers sent by her mother. All clear. She continued walking in relief. "Hey!" A strange voice called from behind. She gasped in surprise and turned around quickly, ready to fight. It was a skinny boy in the usual camp outfit: Camp t-shirt and jeans. "Well, somebody's jumpy today." He noted. She scowled and kept walking past him. He struggled to follow. "Don't I even get a hello?" He pleaded. "Hello." Luna muttered under her breath. "That's not what I meant."

Luna stopped angrily and faced him. "What do you want?" She demanded. "Are you a spy for my mother?" She whispered so only he can hear. "A spy for your- oh for gods sake, Luna, you have trust issues." The boy said. Luna rolled her eyes and replied, "If you're not a spy, who are you?" The boy sighed. "Obviously you've never met somebody trying to be your friend." He answered. "And I can see why." He added.

Luna blinked. "F-friend?" She stammered. The only friend she had was Annie, and that was only because they were roommates. The boy threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I give up." He announced, and sprinted ahead of her to archery also. "Wait!" Luna ran up to him. "Yeah?" He said, not even facing her. "Sorry." She muttered. His face lit up. "My name's Conan, and you're Luna." He said. She nodded. "You going to archery?" She asked awkwardly. She was new to this kind of thing.

"Mm hm." He answered. "Me too." She replied. Finally they reached the targets, and they were late. "Well, I see Mr. Devon and Ms. Artemis's Daughter decided to show." Chiron said. Luna swallowed nervously. "Did you even bother to bring a bow and arrows?" He asked. Conan shook his head sadly, and Luna nodded.

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Where exactly, Luna, is it?" The rest of the campers howled in laughter, and Luna turned red. Not in embarrassment. In anger. She ripped her necklace off so hard, it actually hurt her neck. There was silence when the bow and arrows appeared in her hands. "This," Luna informed, holding up the bow and arrows, "Is where it is." Chiron blinked, then quickly nodded. "And Mr. Devon?" He asked. "I'll go get mine." Conan said quickly, running back.

Chiron sighed. "Luna, why don't you start us off today." He suggested, and pointed to a target about twenty feet away. Luna gulped. She had never shot an arrow before. _My mother is Artemis. I'm related to Apollo. _She reminded herself as she drew an arrow. "Apollo, this is your niece." She whispered under her breath, squinting at the target.

"Please don't let me embarrass myself." She prayed, and let loose the arrow. It flew in a perfect straight form, and hit the bullseye.

**Hey guys, can you give me a favor? I need a new character to play a spy for Artemis. (He/she will be spying on Luna) It can be a girl or boy. Give me their name (first and last please) , personality, and looks. Submit it in a review! I'll choose the one I like the best. Please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout-out to MissFabulous09! I had abandoned the story because nobody had sent any good spy suggestions, but then, a few months later, there you are with your perfect spy! I'm sorry to all you readers that it took months for me to update. But, I'll make it up to you with this LONG chapter! **

Chiron's eyes grew wide. _She is a relative of Apollo, though. _He thought. Luna gasped. "I really made it." She muttered. "Well, not so bad, Ms. Artemis." A high-pitched voice smirked. Luna twirled around. It was a girl with wavy brown hair, who had amused look on her face. "Who are you?" Luna asked, then whispering the word 'moon' and her bow and arrows vanished. The girl snickered.

"Scared?" Then Conan came running with his bow, making Chiron sigh. "Your extremely late." He said. Conan ignored him and told Luna, "That's Tasha Soltve. She just arrived, and she's unclaimed." Tasha shifted uncomfortably. "Did I get your name right?" Conan asked. "U-uh, y-eah, you... d-d-did." She replied nervously, and took off. Luna approached Conan.

"That was weird." She noted. "She was all snobby one minute then... she turned into a nervous wreck." Luna said. Conan beamed. "It's not weird at all. She was just flattered by my amazing good looks." Luna slapped him on the face. "Don't get too full of yourself." She warned, and headed to canoeing. After a long, exhausting day, Luna fell onto her bed. "Ah." She said, smiling. "I need a good, nights rest." She said to herself, and fell asleep.

"_Find her weaknesses. Her strengths. Take away the things and people who mean most to her. Tear her apart." A woman who looked like Luna ordered. A silhouette of a girl nodded. "Yes, Artemis." _

Luna woke up, trembling. "My mother has sent a spy." She whispered. _Who could it be? I wonder if I've met her already. _She wondered, and ripped her blankets off of her. She glanced at the clock. It was still 1:00 in the morning. _Oh, well. I can't go back to sleep after that dream. _She thought, and climbed out of bed. She went to the bathroom, which was very large because it was meant for more than one person (all the hunters), and splashed cold water on her face.

"It was a dream." She kept repeating. But deep inside her head, she could hear her conscience echoing: "Dreams tell you things." Luna sighed. Suddenly, there was a loud creak from outside. She gasped, and gripped her necklace, approaching cautiously. It was nothing. "This place _is_ old." She admitted, and let go of her necklace.

Hours later...

"Hey! Luna!" A voice called, shaking her. She cracked open one eye. "Huh?" She asked. The person ran to the bathroom and came back with a cup of water. He splashed it onto her face. "Agh!" She screamed, and jumped up. "What was that for, and what are you doing in this-" She stopped. "Oh, Conan." She said. "Why are you here?" She snapped. He pointed at the clock. "It's already 7:00. You missed Archery, so I came to see what was up."

"Oh... I must've fell asleep." She muttered. "Fell asleep? No, you _over_ slept." He corrected her. She shook her head. "I was awake the entire night, reading some books. But then I fell asleep." She explained. "What were you doing reading?" Conan asked. "Oh, I couldn't sleep..." She said. He shrugged. "Okay, well, you need to get going." He explained. She nodded, and shooed Conan out, then got dressed, and went to the lake for canoeing.

"Here you go." A smiling camper said, handing her a canoe. "Thanks." Luna replied, taking it. She walked to the edge of the lake and set the canoe in the water. She was about to get on one a familiar voice said: "Hey, Ms. Artemis!" Luna turned. It was Tasha, in a bright yellow canoe. "Let's race!" She exclaimed. "Sure!" Luna called back, and got inside her canoe. The camper handed her a paddle.

Tasha paddled her way over, and examined the positions of both her and Luna's canoes, to make sure they were even, so nobody got a head start. "One, two, three, go!" Tasha cried, and started paddling, along with Luna. _She's pretty fast. _Tasha thought. _No matter._ Tasha paused paddling for a second, and raised her left hand slightly.

A bright beam of light suddenly shone into Luna's eyes, causing her to loose her balance. Her canoe flipped over, and Tasha continued paddling happily. "Tough luck, Ms. Artemis!" She shouted, smiling.

Luna sunk deeper and deeper into the water... Confused. _Why is everything so wet? Why can't a breathe... _She sunk faster, and her eyes got heavy. Suddenly a hand grabbed her hand, and pulled her up to the surface. "Dang, you weigh a lot." Conan gasped, dragging her to the surface. "Why-" She coughed- "-Are you here?" Conan sighed, and pointed at the crowd that had gathered. "Everyone is here. They all heard you were racing with Tasha." He explained.

"So, are you two like, dating or what?" A voice said in the crowd. _Probably an Aphrodite kid. _"No." Luna said, and coughed again. "Hey, about Tasha... I think her mother is Iris." Conan said. "I saw a bright beam of light flash into your eyes, that made you fall. Iris's kids can control light. She's the goddess of rainbows." He said. Luna nodded. "Yeah, but how would you know?" She asked. "Because I am a child of Iris."


	7. Chapter 7

**It took a while for me to decide Conan's godly parent. I was thinking Hephaestus for the longest time... But Iris seems like a good match! I'm not really sure though, since Rick never included any children of Iris... Oh well, I should get on with the story! (Also message to MissFabulous09: You originally made Tasha as 14, but I made her 13 to make everything easier for me. Sorry!) **

"What?!" Luna shouted. Conan shrugged and helped her up. "Why so surprised?" He asked. She stammered a bit. _Iris seems like a girly goddess. _She thought. "Iris is the goddess of rainbows!" She informed him. He nodded casually. "Yeah, so?" Luna sighed, giving up. _It's just not right for this guy to be the son of a rainbow goddess. _She thought. "Anyway, you say Tasha used some sort of light-bending thingy?" Luna asked. Conan nodded, confirming it. "She's unclaimed... How would she know how to use her powers?" Luna asked. Conan then indicated towards the audience they had. _"_

_There's a bunch of people here, idiot." _His expression said. _"Then why the heck did you start the conversation in the first place, if you knew all these people were here?" _Luna demanded in expression. Conan sighed and dragged her to the Iris cabin, which was number fourteen. The cabin was beautiful.

It was shimmering. _It looks like a beam of light is shining on it perfectly, _Luna thought. _Wait! There is a beam of light shining on it perfectly! _She gasped. "What?" Conan asked, opening the door. "Oh, nothing. I just realized something." She replied, stepping in. The inside was even more beautiful. There was a rainbow shining across the room. "Is that always on?" Luna asked, pointing. "What, the rainbow?" Conan asked, and Luna nodded. "Yeah. Even at night." He answered, and pulled two chairs over. They were old and wooden. Luna sat down gratefully, for she was tired of standing. Conan took the other chair. "So, we were talking about how Tasha knew how to use her powers." Luna said. Conan bit his lip. "Oh, right. That." He replied.

"Well, she must've already known she was a demigod before camp..." He muttered. Luna nodded. "How could she have found out?" She wondered. "Demigods are only supposed to find out when they're thirteen. She is thirteen right now, I believe yesterday was her birthday." He said. "I don't know of any place that tells demigods before thirteen." Then it clicked. Luna gulped. "What is it?" Conan asked worriedly. "Laura Strauss." She said so quietly, it was almost a whisper. "Who is she?" Conan asked. "She was my foster mother... Along with the mother of every other demigod at the place." She said. "She's a demigod herself, daughter of Apollo. Chiron convinced her to buy a house and take care of unwanted half bloods. I was raised by her." She explained. "You think...?" Conan began, but was interrupted by a door swinging open.

It was a girl with two long, blonde pigtails. "Coconut, who's this?" The girl demanded. Conan sighed, and the girl came over and pulled him by the hair off the chair he was sitting on. "Ow!" He complained. _Did she just call him coconut? _Luna wondered. "Who are you?" Luna asked. "His sister. Half sister, I mean." She replied angrily. "Oh, so you're a child of Iris also!" Luna said. The girl let go of Conan, who fell down, and beamed at the ceiling. "Yes I am! Her best child, in fact. I have virtuakinesis! That makes me a very special and talented person." She claimed.

Conan wailed. "You just had to get her started, didn't you Luna?" He moaned. "What is virtualkinesis?" Luna asked, ignoring his complaints. The girl stretched her smile. "I'll show you!" She said, and flicked her hand. Suddenly the room was filled with butterflies, which were colored all shiny silver. "Wow!" Luna said, reaching out to touch one. The moment she touched it, they all disappeared. "She's not talented enough to make them have color and keep them from disappearing when touched." Conan muttered. The girl scowled. "Those butterflies were all an illusion I made by bending light." She said happily. Luna nodded. "Awesome!"

"Glad you think so." The girl said."So, what's your name?" Luna asked. "Crystal." She answered. "She's not the only one who can do it you know," Conan informed Luna, getting up. Luna gasped. "Really? Show me!" She demanded. He nodded and flicked his hand like Crystal had done, except a little more gracefully. The room was filled with butterflies like Crystal's, but they each had a unique color. Red, yellow, blue... Even gold! _Amazing. _Luna thought, and reached out and touched one. To her surprise, they didn't vanish. "I can almost feel it!" She claimed. Conan nodded, and with another flick of his hand, they were gone. "Illusions can be amazing." He explained.

"Moving on..." Crystal said. "Who's this?" She repeated, pointing at Luna. "I thought everybody knew me already..." Luna muttered. "Yeah well, Crystal doesn't pay attention to anything but compliments." He whispered. "I'm Luna." She said to Crystal. "And..." Crystal said. _Oh, she wants to know my godly parent._

"Artemis." She explained awkwardly. "Oh, I've heard about that! You're the girl!" Crystal said loudly to Conan. "I PAY ATTENTION!" She snapped. "Well, bye." Luna said. "Wait! Coconut still hasn't told me how he knows you and-" Luna smiled and walked out, closing the door. _She sure is protective of her brother. _She thought.

Meanwhile...

"I, Tasha Soltve, daughter of Iris, command a rainbow!" Tasha shouted, deep in the woods. A rainbow appeared, and Tasha reached inside her pocket. She pulled out a coin, and tossed it into the rainbow. "Artemis." She muttered. Sure enough, a fuzzy figure of Artemis appeared. "They're onto me, but I came up with a good distraction." Tasha said. Artemis nodded. "I'm listening." "Crystal Tenore." She said. "She's a mere mortal, who's been at Camp Half Blood for years. Conan Tenore, his brother, secretly let her in. I've threatened her that if she doesn't distract them, I'll tell everyone." Tasha said. Artemis smiled. "Very good, Tasha." She said, and the Iris Message ended.

**Please review! Also, in that review, tell me what you think should happen next, and I just might make it happen! Some people have been private messaging me saying they want Conan and Luna to get together. I don't know... Please, please review what you think! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**To all you fans out there: I am an idiot. At the end of the last chapter Tasha was like Crystal is a mortal, but previously in that same chapter I said she had virtuakinesis (ability to create illusions by bending light)! Did any of you notice? Wondering... Well, anyway, thankfully I know how to fix this problem without editing that chapter! I have a great twist for you guys... Enjoy!**

Luna woke up happily. No bad dreams or anything. That was a good change. She stretched and headed to archery, meeting Conan near a tree. "So, yesterday we were talking about Tasha before-" Conan started. "HEY GUYS!" A freakily-high-pitched voice greeted loudly. Luna twirled around. It was Crystal, unusually anxious. "Hi..." Luna replied. Conan slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oh gods..." He muttered. "So! You guy's are going to archery, huh? I am also! I just switched!" Crystal said excitedly.

"W-What?!" Conan shouted. Crystal shrugged, and grabbed Luna's hand. "C'mon let's go!" Luna didn't have time to answer- Crystal dragged her all the way to archery, with Conan following sheepishly.

"First up, Crystal Litington!" Chiron announced. Crystal beamed, but while thinking: _I can't believe I let Conan come up with such a stupid last name. _Crystal grabbed a bow, and also an arrow. She pulled the arrow back, breathing heavily. "Hey, is she any good at archery?" Luna asked curiously. Conan rolled his eyes. Crystal ignored them both, only concentrating on the arrow. She let it go.

"Woah! She hit it right on the center!" Luna exclaimed, jumping up and down. Conan scratched his head. "She got lucky." He insisted. Crystal shoved the bow into his hands. "You know well that I always hit the target. Now, I'd like you to come _close _to the target." She snapped. Conan smiled, ready for a challenge. Before he could draw his bow, someone said, "Archery is not a common talent for children of Iris." Crystal stopped dead in her tracks.

A smiling Tasha was behind them. "W-well, I'm a very special child." Crystal claimed. Luna tilted her head. _Why did she stutter? _She wondered. "If you say so..." Tasha shrugged. Conan turned, wondering what was going on. Before he could make eye contact with Tasha, she took off.

"What was that?!" Crystal demanded. Tasha and Crystal were deep in Camp Half Blood, around the capture the flag area. Nobody was around. "Hmm?" Tasha asked innocently. Crystal fumed. "You! Talking about children of Iris not being able to do archery and such!" She shouted. Tasha grinned. "Oh, I was just keeping you motivated. Oh you know, to do your job, the one you should be doing now." She explained. "W-well! U-uh... You should know that I'm already motivated!" Crystal blurted, and stormed off. A pair of silvery yellow eyes watched every move carefully.

"Stupid Tasha. You can never trust her." Crystal muttered, outside the Iris cabin. "Hey!" A voice said. Crystal jumped. "Oh! Luna, it's you!" She said. Luna smiled, her silvery yellow eyes darting at her like arrows. "Why so jumpy?" She asked. Crystal shrugged. "You just startled me, that's all." She admitted. Luna clicked her tongue. "Spill it." She demanded. Crystal tried her best to look confused. "What?" She asked. "I saw you. With Tasha over there. I watched everything." Luna said. Crystal's eyes widened.

"I can explain-" "Yes, yes you can. And you should. Truthfully." She said. Crystal sighed. _It's over. _"I'm not a demigod. I'm just a mortal who can see through the mist." She admitted. Luna gasped. "Then how do you have virtuakinesis! And how did you get into camp!" Luna asked. Crystal held up her hand. "I'm getting there." She insisted.

"Conan is my actual brother-" Luna gasped again "-and he's my older one. He's one year older. When he was thirteen, it was time for him to go to camp. I begged my dad to let me come in the car with, and he finally agreed. We were chased by some monster, who lit the whole ground on fire. Conan, trying to protect me, gave me a piggyback ride to camp. Out of frustration and panic, he gave me permission to enter camp. As soon as we stepped in, he was claimed. Since I was on top of him, the Iris symbol appeared to be on top of both our heads."

Luna's mouth gaped open. "As the months past, people grew suspicious. Everyone at the Iris cabin had some sort of power. Most common, bending light. Conan was extremely gifted, he had virtuakinesis. I had none, since I was a mere mortal. People started questioning me, and Conan prayed to Iris for help. Iris responded by telling him how to give some of his power to me. He did, but only a little. That's why my virtuakinesis is so terrible-" "Since when do you go babbling family secrets to people you barely know?" Someone said from behind.

**P.S: If you like this story, please check out my other one titled: Double Jackson: The Story Of Percy Jackson's Twin Sister. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I kinda left you hanging there! Hang no more, here is the 9th chapter!**

"Conan!" Crystal said, shocked. He looked irritated and as intimidating as a son of a rainbow goddess would ever get. "You promised me you wouldn't tell _anyone._" He said, frustrated. Luna couldn't help but feel guilty. _I kind of forced her... _she thought. "No, no." Luna blurted. "It's my fault, really. I saw Crystal and Tasha talking about it so I got curious and-" "You saw what?!" Conan demanded. Crystal's heart pounded, and she was sweating like crazy.

"What were you talking about with Tasha exactly?" Conan asked, calmer. Crystal nervously fake smiled. "I, uh, nothing. We were just talking about who my favorite person at the Iris cabin was." She lied. Conan approached her angrily. "Don't lie to me!"

Luna bit her lip, watching awkwardly. Crystal burst into tears. "Tasha somehow knew I was mortal! She threatened to tell everyone if I didn't keep you two distracted!" She admitted.

"Distracted from what?" Luna wondered aloud. "Something about finding out who she really was! I don't know!" Crystal sobbed. Conan sighed and went back to his normal mood. "Tasha isn't who we think she is." He announced. "You got that right." Luna agreed.

"Okay, what were we talking about before Crystal started distracting us?" Conan asked. "Uh, I think how Tasha's foster mother was Laura Strauss..." Luna said. Then her heart stopped. "Oh my gosh... Tasha's foster mother is Larua Strauss!" She repeated. "Because she knew how to use her powers at that canoeing race before she was claimed!" She said.

Conan nodded slowly. "Calm down." He said. Luna breathed heavily. "Okay, what do you think she's here for?" Conan asked. "It's Camp Half-Blood. Everyone's here for the same reason, it's the safest place for half bloods-" "No. I'm pretty sure that's not the reason she's here." Conan said.

**I recently started a new story I'm sure all of you fans of "Artemis's Daughter" would like. It's called "The Blessing Of Artemis" I'm a bit obsessed with Artemis. **


	10. Note (DON'T IGNORE! I'M NOT QUITTING!)

**Authors****Note **** DON'T IGNORE!**

**Readers probably hate this, but this is an author's note. DON'T WORRY! I'm not canceling the story. I will continue! I'm just letting you guys know, this week I can post all the chapters I want... But the next two weeks, one of my relatives are coming home, and they'll be hogging the computer. I'm sorry! **

**But after those two weeks, it will be back to normal. Now, you're probably wondering why this is an author's note not a chapter, since I said I could post chapters this week... Well, today I finished a season of my favorite show, and they left off the season at a cliff-hanger, so I'm really anxious and all I can think about is that show. Again, don't worry! I'm sure by tommorow the show will be off my mind and I'll be posting chapters again. Yes, yes, I know it's a poor excuse, but the show was good!**

**Well, I guess that's it. I love you readers, thanks for your support! **

~alexapark


	11. Chapter 10

**Oh no! I'm a day late. Anyways, thank you guys for all your support! If it weren't for your positive reviews I would've never reached chapter 10! :) **

Luna blinked. "What other reasons are there for being here?" She asked. Conan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's a spy or something?" They stared at each other for a few seconds. Luna nodded. "That makes sense..." She said. Conan checked his watch. "It's already 11. We should really go to sleep." Luna nodded again. "That also makes sense." She commented, and left the Iris cabin.

"Maybe I'll get a helpful dream?" She hoped, and pulled up her blankets. _I highly doubt it. _Her conscious replied. She sighed and drifted off into a deep sleep...

"_My lady, I have returned." Thalia said. Artemis turned. "Didn't I send you to kill my daughter?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Thalia nodded. "Yes, but she got away-" "Don't lie to me." Artemis snapped. "I'm so sorry my lady! I just couln't! I-" "Thalia." Artemis rose her voice, shushing her. "It's no matter, really. I've already got Tasha on the case." She said. Thalia's eyes widened. "That daughter of Iris?! She's-" "Perfect for the job." Artemis finished. Thalia forced a nod. "She's already collected lots of valuable information." Artemis said. "She's a great spy." _

Luna shivered. "Spy." She repeated. It felt weird on her tongue, saying that word. About Tasha. Tasha was a spy. Luna breathed hard, trying to process this. _My mother hates me. This proves it. _She thought, frustrated. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why do you hate me so much?!" She demanded, sobbing. "What have I ever done to you!?" She screamed, pulling off her covers. She jumped down from her bunk and kicked the cabin wall. Harder and harder. Her foot started to pain. "MOTHER!" She shouted. A figure appeared in the shadows.

"Yes?"


	12. Chapter 11

**This is a sorta-long chapter, and I'm trying to keep all of my chapters that way from now on!**

Luna swallowed nervously, not daring to turn around. She heard the footsteps getting closer. "You called?" The voice repeated. Luna shivered. The voice was such a sweet, innocent voice, belonging to such an evil, selfish person... Her mother. "What do you want?" Luna demanded, still not turning around. Artemis grinned.

"I should be asking you that. You did just call me, did you not?" Artemis asked. _Just turn around, Luna. Turn around. It's just your mother... _Luna thought to herself. She tilted her head, just enough to see a glimpse of her mother. "I didn't call you." She muttered. "I just-" "Threw a tantrum at me?" Artemis suggested. Luna sighed. "Well you _do _want to kill me."

Artemis clicked her tongue. "Oh, no, no, no, my dear. I _would_ appreciate you to be _alive, _but then what would lord Zeus think of me?" She questioned, walking towards Luna's cluttered desk. She picked up a picture Laura Strauss .

"So this is your foster mother, hm?" Artemis said, examining the picture up at the light. Luna gritted her teeth. "Yes." She replied. Artemis nodded, and put the picture down. Then she searched the desk for something else. When she couldn't find it, she crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "You never saw your father, did you?" She asked.

Luna's eyes widened. _She can't just barge in here, and just, just start talking about my father! _She thought angrily. "No. Thanks to you." Luna replied. Artemis had an amused look on her face. "Thanks to me? Quite the contrary. Your father up and ran as soon as I had the baby." She insisted.

Luna bit her lip. "I don't believe that." She informed her. Artemis shrugged. "I can prove it." She said. "How-" Artemis grabbed Luna's hand. "Why don't we visit your father and go ask him. I bet he won't even remember you." She assured Luna. Immediately, Luna's cabin started turning into a road... Then a few buildings... And before she knew it, a whole city. "What happened?" Luna demanded. Artemis smiled. "Welcome to Manhattan."

Luna gasped. Her father lived in Manhattan?! Artemis laughed at her surprise, and dragged her over to some apartments. "Hmmm... I'm not sure if I still remember the number." She mumbled, and walked from one door the the next. "Ah." Artemis exclaimed, stopping so suddenly that Luna crashed into her. Artemis rang the doorbell swiftly. A woman with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Excuse me, is Paul Blofis here?"

**Please tell me you guys remember who Paul Blofis is! **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello! :) How have you been the past... three weeks?! Oh my gosh! It's been that long!? Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! :'(**

The woman stared at Artemis and Luna for a minute. Finally, she shouted: "Honey! We have some visitors!" Artemis rose her eyebrow at the word 'honey'. Moments later they all heard thundering footsteps coming closer.

A man with salt and pepper hair entered. "These people wanted to see you." The woman explained, indicating to Artemis and Luna. The man, Paul, studied them. "Do I know you?" He asked. Luna and Artemis thought the same thing at once: _I hate men_.

"See?" Artemis said, jabbing Luna in the arm. Luna's eyes grew slightly watery, but she blinked it back. "Who are you?" Paul demanded. Luna was interrupted when suddenly an old boy- or perhaps I should say a young man- with jet black hair entered.

"Hey mom, I'm going back to camp to-" The boy began, but then stopped. "Visitors?" He questioned. The woman, his mother, nodded. The boy took a minute to look at them closer. Something about that woman beside that auburn-haired girl... Something, familiar. "Artemis?!" He said.

Paul and the woman's eyes widened. "Percy Jackson." Artemis muttered. "Fancy meeting you here." She said. Percy... Jackson? Luna thought. "Goddess of the hunt! Oh my gosh!" Paul said. "Who's Percy Jackson?" Luna whispered to Artemis. Artemis shrugged. "Who's this girl beside you?" The woman asked. "I'm her-" Luna began, but Artemis shot her an angry glare. _Oh, right. She wants to kill me to prevent anyone knowing._ Luna thought.

"She's just a camper." Artemis said casually. "But why is she with you?" Percy asked. "Why are you here?" The woman asked. "Why did you want to see me?" Paul asked.


	14. Chapter 13

**It's been so many weeks! (sobs) Sorry. School is in session. (sobs again) I might be updating a little slowly... My apologies. :(**

"She's just considering joining the hunters." Artemis explained, putting her arm around Luna. Her arm felt ice cold. _What's the hunters?_ Luna wondered. _Just play along,_ her conscious thought inside of her. "Yeah, the hunters sound fun." Luna said, not knowing what she was talking about. Percy raised his eyebrow. "Fun?" He said. The woman, Sally Jackson, felt the tension in the room. "So, what brings you here?" She asked sweetly. Artemis's face stayed neutral as she said nothing._ Oh, great._ Luna thought.

"I just..." Luna began. _Percy Jackson. He's a demigod, I know it. I bet I can use him somehow to whip up an excuse._ Luna thought. "Wanted to visit Percy!" She said. Now it was Sally's turn to raise her eyebrow. "You asked to see Paul. And Artemis is here with you." She said. Luna bit on her lip. "She wanted to see the-" Artemis had to choke out the word, "-amazing Percy Jackson's parents." _I probably look really stupid right now._ Luna thought. _This girl wants to be a hunter?!_ Percy thought.

"Oh, well..." Sally decided not to question them any further, because she didn't want to make the goddess angry. But Percy didn't stop there. "Why is Artemis with you again?" He demanded. Luna grew pale. "You dare question a goddesses whereabouts?" Artemis asked, her voice stern. Percy quieted. "Well I'm going to be leaving now because I've already seen enough of what I came here to see so bye now." Luna blurted extremely fast and in a higher pitch than usual. _The whole camp already knows I'm a daughter of Artemis. She thought in disgust. Why can't Percy Jackson know?_ Artemis shrugged casually. "Seems like a nice idea." She said. Paul opened his mouth to speak, but Sally put a hand over his shoulder.

"So you're going back to camp? I was just going there now, too." Percy said. Luna stopped dead in her tracks. _He's going to camp. So he's bound to figure out I'm a daughter of Artemis anyway._ She thought.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! It's been... awhile. I'm not even going to count the days. But, hey! Lookie lookie... A NEW CHAPTER! (That I'm not too sure you'll like)**

Down poured the rain, and Artemis's happy mood with it. Artemis looked up at the sky in hatred. "Poseidon..." She muttered under her breath.

"I don't get why we have to walk through this weather. Can't you just like, teleport us?" Percy asked, tossing a droplet of water back and forth in his hand. _He's bouncing that water back and forth as if it's a ball..._ Luna thought in wonder.

"Teleporting you to camp would be such a waste of power." Artemis said bitterly, her mood obviously gone sour. "And staying here is a waste of my time." Artemis added, and turned to Luna. She shot her a warning look. Something like: Don't do anything stupid. Luna gulped, and Artemis vanished. "Friendly goddess, isn't she?" Percy said. Luna snickered. "You have no idea." The rain fell harder.

"So... Who's your godly parent?" Percy asked, trying to strike up a conversation as they headed down the street. "A-apollo." Luna answered. Percy tilted his head a little, but to Luna's relief, said nothing.

The rain was getting violent now, and it was causing puddles to form, even on flat surfaces. "We should hurry." Percy said, and walked faster. Luna reluctantly followed.

"Agh! It's getting all wet." Someone complained. A girl with long black hair (which was soaked) and a blue sweater was sitting at a bench, in the middle of the pouring rain. Percy, who couldn't stand to just watch the girl sit there wet, ran up to her. Luna, again, reluctantly followed.

"What are you doing out here?" Percy demanded. The girl sighed. "Trying to write a chapter." She muttered, pulling out a dripping wet notebook. She looked up. Her eyes widened, and she fell off the bench.

"Ah!" Luna said in shock, grabbing the girl's hand, pulling her up. The girl squinted her eyes. "Luna." She said. Luna stared. "How do you know my name?" Luna asked. The girl shut her eyes, trying to breathe. _Her name is Luna._ The girl thought frantically. The girl opened her notebook, and flipped through the scribbled pages. She stopped at a page.

_"Luna Dicamilo. Daughter of Artemis and Paul Dicamilo. (Paul's last name changes later.) Her favorite color is green, she hates the summertime, and her birthday is April 15th._" The girl read aloud. Luna gulped. "Everything... is true." She said. The girl felt uneasy.

"What's your name?!" Percy demanded, to distracted to realize the girl had said 'daughter of Artemis'. The girl looked away. "Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. You have a lovely girlfriend, daughter of Athena." She said. She looked back. "Am I right?" She asked. Percy blinked. "Just tell me your name!" He said. "I am right!" The girl said frantically. "This is not good at all! I am cursed! This stupid pencil-" The girl began. "JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Percy shouted. "ALEXA PARK!" The girl cried, tears in her eyes.

**I debated putting this chapter up. Is it strange I put myself into this story? If you don't like it, just say so. I will change it! I promise! I feel uneasy... I don't want bad reviews! :'( I really hope you liked it though. If you don't... JUST SAY SO! And I'll take down this chapter and make a new one, and pretend nothing ever happened, k? Just be honest. **


End file.
